


[鲨美] Interaction 相互作用

by Lutiho



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutiho/pseuds/Lutiho
Summary: 以前和朋友瞎聊的千字脑嗨产物。起源是FC的一张照片。
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 2





	[鲨美] Interaction 相互作用

**Author's Note:**

> 以前和朋友瞎聊的千字脑嗨产物。  
> 起源是FC的一张照片。

被狗仔追着拍是件很讨厌的事。即使这样依然要保持礼貌的James扶着车顶，从半降的玻璃窗上方询问后座的同伴还好吗。

Michael笑得太大声了。身后的狗仔还在喊他的名字，他压根没听清Zoe指着她的男朋友说了些什么，只好回以一个万能的微笑转而去开车前门。他现在只有一个想法：回到温暖的家，把烦心事全部关在门外。

驾驶座和副驾驶都坐着人。James对司机说他来开车就好，话音未落又忽然想起自己今晚喝了小半杯，赶紧把对方又按回车里。快门声太吵了，吵得他脑壳痛。看着后座上仍在嬉笑的小情侣，James踌躇再三还是按下了把手——差点和同时开门的Michael硬碰硬。

James因为这张突然出现的近在咫尺的笑脸暂时失去了思考和行动能力，Michael倒一点也不迟疑，迅速将他拉进车里将门带上，不等他找回平衡，玻璃窗也已严密地合上了。

恼人的各种噪音被甩在身后。看着眼前笑意不减的完美侧脸，James内心充满了羡慕和感激。

小情侣并没有给他这个不速之客留太多位置。Zoe侧向Michael坐着，几乎占了后座的一半，两个大男人只好都挤在左边。James这会不由得心生愧疚觉得自己打扰了他们的二人世界。他完全可以叫助手开车来接他，可他今天实在是太累了，不想在镜头前多待哪怕一秒……Zoe忽然伸手拍了下他的胳膊说待会她就下车了，有朋友要请她喝酒。多体贴的姑娘啊，James对她露出微笑，打趣说难怪她今晚都没平时那么能喝。

Michael和Zoe的笑声实在是太大了，James看到前排的两个人都在连连摇头。

过了几个十字路口，司机左拐右拐，最后在一家清吧门口停下。Michael吹了声轻快的口哨，招来Zoe的轻轻一打；接着她又凑上来亲他的脸颊，对James挥挥手拎着包下了车。门关上的瞬间Michael仰头发出“天啊”的声音。之后的路上车内都一片寂静。

James以为Zoe下车后Michael会挪点位置给他，可现在对方正直勾勾地盯着前方。James怀疑他完全忘了自己的存在。可是这边真的太挤了，James不得不把双手放在膝盖上坐得端端正正，而他的朋友正伸展着上本身舒舒服服地享受一整个后座，胳膊就搁在他脑后。James有些郁闷。他块头是不大，但这不代表他不需要宽敞的空间。

车再次停住。看到副驾驶也要下车James瞬间坐直，却忽然感到有只手按在他的左肩。James回头向身边的人投去疑惑的眼神，再次被两人过于接近的距离吓了一跳。还好醉醺醺的合作伙伴这会没有看着他，而是视线偏下。

他在看自己的下巴吗？

散乱的思绪被关门声拉回现实。失去机会的James沮丧地放松肩膀，刚想向后倒又想到Michael的胳膊还绕在他身后，只得继续端端正正坐着。空调不知何时被关掉了。意识到这一点后James无法不去注意车内逐渐攀升的温度。沉默在流动，胶着，愈发令人烦躁。等又一个红灯时Michael忽然动了动，连带着James的外套哗哗作响。然后车内再次安静下来。

James的大脑却无法安静了。

先前Michael的夹克被他压在了身后，他一直没注意，直到刚才Michael的动作——对方因酒精而升高的体温现在隔着腰侧一层打底衫和薄外套紧贴着他的胳膊。这个认知让他与Michael“接触”的部位也烧了起来。他们是关系不错的伙伴，但这般距离已经迫近James的底线了。他又注意到Michael身上有酒味；不是宿醉后发酵的难闻味道，而是淡淡的、新鲜的酒香。大概还掺杂了他的古龙水味道。

如果说每个人都有变种能力，James的变种能力就是注意到微小的细节，再将它放大。他会为自己的敏锐骄傲，但不是现在。一旦注意到这奇特的气味，James就无法忽视它了。酒精混着香水在狭小的空间里飘散，飘进他的头发里，他的衣领里，他的呼吸……

“不好意思，能把空调打开吗？”

最终James还是选择了有所作为。如果放任胸腔里的那团火继续烧下去，他不确定自己会做出什么奇怪的事。虽然打破沉默这件事也很奇怪——Michael因为他的声音扭过头，脸上一副刚睡醒的表情，这让James觉得好笑。

“太热了，你不觉得吗？”


End file.
